pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
B
is the 7th and final chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 44. Synopsis After a battle with a wild Liepard, Musha wanders off. Black goes after in search of him but a mysterious figure pops out in front of him. What is the mysterious figure and where has Musha gone too? Chapter Plot A wild Pokémon appears from the grass in front of Tep and Black. Black orders Tep to use Rock Smash on it, to which he knocks it out. He congratulates Tep after the battle. White appears out of the grass to ask if he is done and if he won, to which Black confirms. He warns that one step into the tall grass can get a trainer surrounded by Pokémon, making it the perfect place to hone a Pokémon's skills. He and his Pokémon recite their dream to the open skies but Musha interrupts it by drifting in front of Black. He tells him to come back but he wanders off into the distance. Black goes after Musha in the tall grass, but sees something and is attacked by an unknown source, and faints. He wakes up with White next to him. She tells him that he fainted and that she wouldn't have been able to carry him if it wasn't for two people. They suddenly come out of nowhere and say hello to him. The eldest introduces herself as Professor Fennel and also introduces her assistant, Amanita. While pulling him, Fennel asks if he would like to see what he's researching, to which she takes him to her laboratory. The two show a machine, which is for the study on Pokémon trainers and dreams. She tells that if scientists could harness from dreams of Pokémon and trainers, the possibilities could be endless with the possibility of creating a system to gather data on trainers around the world. Black thanks them for the help but tells that he has to go and find Musha. As he gets his baseball cap, his Pokédex falls on the floor. Amanita and Fennel are shocked to see the Pokédex, which leads the latter to questions if Black knows Professor Juniper, as she went to university with her, and also question if the Musha he is talking about is a Munna. He confirms that she is correct. Suddenly, Fennel grabs his wrist and tells him that Munna is a Pokémon who is deeply connected to her research on dreams. He tells that Musha and him have been together for a long time and that Munna is a Dream Eating Pokémon. Black explains that the reason why he nicknamed Munna, Musha, is because Munna evolve into Musharna, to the excitement of Amanita and Fennel. White suggests that Fennel and Amanita help out looking for Musha, with Black agreeing. Fennel and Amanita are overjoyed by this and agree to help. While looking in the grass, Black states how dark it is with White questioning how he find Musha. Fennel suspects that Munna floated in a direction, as if it was being lured away to the Dreamyard. While going through, Black tells that this was the place he was attacked and that they better be careful. Fennel asks Black if it was a Pokémon, but he replies by saying that he doesn't know, but know knows it was big. Over in a corner of the site, Black sees something and runs over towards it. He sees Musha being withheld by three people of Team Plasma. He tells them to let go of Musha but one of them says that she doesn't approve of such talk as she says that Pokémon aren't belongings. She asks Munna if it hates being ordered by humans but Black tells that such a question doesn't need to be asked as they should look at Musha. He runs over to Musha while saying that Musha is struggling to get away as he wants to go back to him but as he runs over, he is attacked by something in the shadows. The grunt gleefully says how he dares to tread on the Dreamyard. She gives him a rundown on the Dreamyard's history, stating that it used to be a factory where people worked while chasing their dreams. She explains that Munna came of it free will due to the remnants of those dreams and the reason they are using Munna is to witness how it responds to dream here. Fennel suddenly claims that she also wants to see it, which annoys White that she is supporting the enemy. She apologizes to White, and asks who Team Plasma are. White explains that they are a group of activists, who deliver speeches. Fennel remarks that it's an extreme stance but even if they appear gentle and politely, she cannot trust anyone who uses force against anyone who opposes them. Black sees the giant Pokémon again, and questions what type of enemy it is. He states that he has to get past it to defeat Team Plasma and save Musha, but wonders how to fight all three at the same time. He tries to think of a way but fails, since he can only think about the Pokémon League. Musha suddenly reads Black's dream and gets away from Team Plasma. The latter attempt to restrain him, to which Musha blows them away with psychic force. He jumps onto Black's head, while White explains to Fennel and Amanita that Munna is eating Black's dream. She explains that Black head is full of his dream of winning the Pokémon League. Musha eats Black's dream so Black can clear his thoughts, making his mind completely blank. Black thinks to himself that the clues right under his nose are flowing into his mind, that white noise turns to black and that he can see the Pokémon now. Once, Musha gets off, he orders Tula to use Flash, revealing the Pokémon. Black gets out his Pokédex, revealing it to be a Watchog, the Lookout Pokémon, who intimidates its enemies by flashing the patterns on its body. Amanita is shocked to see that it was huge Pokémon, using its stripes to create an illusion. Black sends out his other Pokémon to fight Watchog. It attacks all of them but, Musha uses Psychic to attack it, to which it knocks it out. As the battle ends, Black realizes that Team Plasma have disappeared and abandoned Watchog, which frustrates him. As the grunts retreat, they are fascinated by Munna and go to report back to Ghetsis, thinking how pleased he'll be to hear about it. Amanita and Fennel marvel of Munna and observe him. She takes a specimen of Musha's Dream Mist. She thanks him and Black and White head off onto their next stop. Debuts Character *Amanita Pokémon *Watchog (Fennel's) *Liepard *Musharna (explanation) Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 44 chapters